When The Man Met the Lasskicker
by DT610
Summary: Seth Rollins is back in the WWE following a gruelling knee injury. After offering a lift to the next town to Becky Lynch their friendship blossoms and both begin to suspect that they want more than that...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm looking forward to the challenge of it all. The story starts just after Extreme Rules 2016 when Seth Rollins made his return to WWE. As I said, this is my first ever story and so any feedback would be much appreciated.**

Colby Lopez was ecstatic as he left the Prudential Centre in Newark, New Jersey after the 2016 edition of WWE Pay-Per-View 'Extreme Rules'. He had gotten word of his return on the Friday before the event and he had had to avoid nearly everyone in the locker room for the last few days to ensure that word of his return wouldn't be spoiled. The only people that new were Vince, Paul (Triple H) and Joe (Roman) and even Joe had only found out ten minutes before the beginning of his match with AJ Styles.

It was now half an hour after the show and Colby was showered and into some more comfortable clothes, walking towards his rental car dragging a suitcase, ready to start the two-hour drive to the next town for Raw the next day. Unlike prior to his injury, he was travelling alone. He would usually travel with Cesaro but he already had a partner for the night and it was too late to adjust plans for the journey.

Sighing slightly as he opened the boot of his car, he lifted the suitcase into the boot. Turning around, he was surprised to find Becky Lynch behind him, on the phone whilst basically running around the empty parking lot, seemingly looking for her travel partner.

Rebecca looked shyly across the parking lot. Biting her lip as she tried to work up the courage to ask Colby for a lift to the next town… she had barely spoken to him before as they both mainly kept to themselves backstage but he had always seemed nice enough in passing. Complimenting matches, a friendly hello. Just normal things. She walked over to him and saw him smirk, knowing what she was about to ask.

"Let me guess… Ashley and Mercedes left without you and you need a lift?" Colby asked, beating her to the punch.

"If it's not too much hassle, yeah please." Rebecca replied sheepishly, her cheeks blushing at the embarrassment of the situation.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Chuck your bags in the car and we'll get going." Rebecca thanked him as she put her bags in the boot, placing them next to his and silently thanked fate that he was still there and she wasn't stranded in Newark until she could get on a plane the next morning.

They drove in silence for a while, neither knowing quite what to say to the other. After a bit, Colby offered to stop for coffee attempting to break the awkwardness. She of course accepted, and was happy to get some caffeine into her system after a long night of being around work. She hadn't had a match but that just made it worse for her, being around people doing what they loved and not being able to do the same. After they had bought their drinks, Colby had insisted on buying both coffee's despite the protests from Rebecca, they returned to the car and Colby fiddled around with the Spotify trying to find a playlist that he wanted to listen to. "Anything preference of music?" Colby asked nonchalantly, remembering that Rebecca had a similar taste of music to himself,

"I don't know… some Metallica?" Rebecca replied nervously, hoping that she had picked something that he liked.

"Good choice!" he replied, forcing Rebeca to release a breath she never realised she had been holding. "Metallica it is!". After fiddling around for a second, Colby settled on the Black Album and put the car back into gear.

After a bit more awkward silence, Rebecca commented on the return of Seth to the ring and realised just how passionate Colby was about wrestling, as if it was the only thing on the planet that was truly worth anything. And the same was true for Colby, he loved wrestling and he loved working for WWE but he had never thought about how important it was to everyone else around him. He learned that about Rebecca, just how much she loved this business. To an extent he thought that wrestling was more important to Rebecca than it even was to him. They talked endlessly about Black and Brave, Colby's wrestling school back in Moline and how he had spent so much time there during his rehab process because he just couldn't bear to be away from the business for that long.

Then, finally, they reached the hotel in Baltimore. "Thank you for this, Seth", it was standard for Superstars who weren't particularly close to refer to each other by their ring names, Rebecca says "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"For the millionth time, it really is no hassle. Any time Sasha and Charlotte ditch you, don't hesitate to ask. You're actually the best travel partner I've had in a long time!"

"Seth…" Rebecca starts

"Colby" he interrupts jokingly

"Fine… Colby, I'm the only travel partner you've had in a while" she replies

"No, I've been travelling with Kevin a lot." he states, pretending to get defensive

"Your dog doesn't count"

"Fine. But I'm serious, any time you need anyone to travel with or need someone to talk to, just let me know. I'm never more than a text message away."

With that, they went into the hotel and checked into their rooms, saying goodbye in the hallway. Rebecca's room being a few doors away from Colby's, rather coincidentally. He watched her for a second, smiling as she fumbled with her key and got into her room. Snapping back into reality, Colby opened his door and lay down on his bed. Exhausted and with a slightly stiff knee from the long drive. Excited for Raw the next day, and happy that he had could get to know Rebecca better…

 **A/N so that's it for this chapter. I don't know what the upload schedule is for this story yet, but hopefully I'll be able to figure out one soon. But anyway, thanks for reading and I would appreciate it if you could read a review. As I said earlier, this is my first story and any feedback, negative and positive, would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So thanks for the reviews and support so far, it truly means a lot to me that you have taken the time to read my story. I wasn't intending to write another chapter quite so soon, but seeing the reviews just motivated me to get it written when I had a couple hours free. In the future, I'll probably try to upload a couple chapters a week… but I guess we'll see. Anyway, onto Chapter 2**

The next morning, Rebecca awoke with a smile on her face, she had had a good night's rest and intended on going to the gym to work out before Raw that evening. Yawning slightly, she reached for her phone that had been sitting on the wooden bedside table. The first thing she noticed was text a message from Mercedes (Sasha Banks): " _Oh my God! So sorry for leaving you at the show last night. Honestly forgot to wait for you… blame Ashley_ "

" _No problem… I managed to get a lift with Seth. I'll see you at work later"_ Rebecca typed before hitting send. She stood up and stretched before grabbing a towel from the rack in her room to go have a shower, still yawning. Turned out, the hot shower was exactly what she needed to wake up properly. The feeling of the steaming hot water hitting her body was something she had always loved, hence why she always insisted on sleeping in a hotel with a proper shower that she could use in the morning.

Rebecca got out the shower and tied her dripping wet hair back into a messy bun before selecting a pair of TapOut workout shorts and a loose fitting grey tank top to stick on. Grabbing a WWE Performance Centre hoodie from the coat hanger, she slipped it on and went to leave her room before remembering she had left her key and phone on the table. "Shit!" she cursed loudly as the door closed behind her before she had the chance to get back in the room.

Colby left his room, wearing a pair of dark grey tracksuit bottoms and a 'Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim' workout top just in time to hear Rebecca swear. "That's quite the mouth you've got on you there, Lynch." he jokingly states as he walks towards her.

"Oh, hey Seth," she replies slightly startled and embarrassed by his presence "I've just left my phone and key in the room. That's all…" she finishes sheepishly

"Nightmare…" he laughs, "Sucks to be you. And I thought I told you to call me Colby?"

"Sorry, habit… And you just called me by my ring name" she defends.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me to use your real name" he counters "Anyway, just go down to reception and explain the situation. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Just about to. What you got going on today?"

"Eh. Not much, I'm about to head down to the nearest gym to do some CrossFit, probably drink a shit ton of coffee."

"Now who's got the bad language?" she says. Messing with him a bit. "Mind if I join you, Mercedes likes to take Monday as a rest day?"

"You do CrossFit? Damn… Of course, feel free to join. I never knew you liked this sort of workout, otherwise I would have made the effort to be travel partners before now." he replies, a stunned look on his face.

Several excruciatingly painful hours later, Colby and Rebecca were driving back to the hotel, panting slightly as the sweet aroma of Starbucks coffee filled the car. "Damn, Rebecca, you pushed me a bit far there" Colby jokes in between breaths, "I didn't realise you were in to that sort of workout."

"Well, it's really the only routine I've tried that still leaves me tired out after a few months of using it. I've tried shit loads of other things, but eventually I got used to them and needed a new challenge. I don't need to do that with CrossFit. We should do this more often" she replies.

"What do you mean? Like workout or travel or drink coffee?"

"All of it."

"You sure Finn would be fine with you spending so much time with a guy you're on the road with when he's stuck over in Orlando?" Colby asks, referring to Rebecca's boyfriend Finn Balor, not wanting to accidentally cause trouble in a happy relationship.

"Don't see why not? You and Ferg are cool anyway, and he's always complaining that Ashley drives like a nutcase." She responds, slightly irritated by his question.

"Ok, cool. I'm in need of a new partner after Cesaro has started travelling with Joe and Jon…" he decides happily. Figuring that if everyone was ok with it then there wasn't really a reason to not ride with her. "How are you guys, anyway?"

"Yeah, we're good. It will get a lot easier for us once he's on the main roster. We speak every day on the phone, but we can only get to see each other properly for a couple of days a week. If we're lucky."

They continued chatting as they made their way through the traffic, ready to pack for the journey to Raw that evening and to the next town after that… The joys of being a wrestler.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I know I said at the beginning of the last chapter that I would probably upload twice a week, but I had an idea for this chapter and wanted to write it down before I forgot. Once again, thanks for reading and leaving reviews and any criticism would be much appreciated as it will only help me improve the story as it goes on… Anyway, onto Chapter 3.**

It was an hour before Raw started and Rebecca was sat in the locker room with her friends, being questioned about her decision to start travelling with Colby. "You do know that he's cheated before, don't you?"

"Yes, Ashley." Rebecca responds, slightly irritated by the question, to her good friend, better known on screen as Charlotte "I do know that he cheated on his fiancée. What's your point? Me and Fergal are happy and I don't think he sees me that way anyway."

"Is Fergal ok with it?" Mercedes (Sasha Banks) asks.

"Well, firstly, it's none of his damn business who I travel with. Secondly, him and Colby get along. And thirdly, he has no reason to suspect that anything will be going on between us. It won't."

"Colby?"

"Yeah, he insisted after the journey last night, thanks for that by the way guys, that I call him Colby instead of Seth. What's the big deal? It's what happens when two Superstars become friends, they use their real names instead of their ring names."

"Ok, ok. No need to get for fucking defensive over it. We're just looking out for you." Ashley says, surprised over Rebecca's sensitivity over the subject.

Over in the men's locker room, Colby was getting quite a different talk from his two closest friends and former tag team partners, Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns) and Jon Good (Dean Ambrose). "Just be careful, ok," Joe states, a concerned look on his face "You don't exactly have the best track record with women, and Becky is in a happy relationship with Finn."

"I know, I know…" Colby responds with a sigh "Look, it was her idea to travel together in the first place and I know that she's happy with Finn, and I get along well with Finn, so I don't want to ruin anything going on in her life"

"Just make sure you don't do anything that'll piss off either of them. You manage to alienate one of them, and you lose both of them. And with the draft coming up in a month, you don't want to be stuck on a roster with a couple of people who don't like you, without me or Joe in your corner to back you up." Jon states, matter of factly. That was something that Colby had always admired about Jon, he never said things in a way that could be misinterpreted and he minced his words for no one.

"Anyway, shows about to start. I need to get ready. I'll catch you guys later." Colby says, grabbing a towel and the black suit that he was supposed to be wearing that night to cut his promo.

Three and a half hours later, Colby and Rebecca are back in the car heading to Norfolk, Virginia for the SmackDown tapings the next night. "So, what was it like tonight? Cutting your first promo in so long?" Rebecca asks

"Oh, man… It was absolutely fucking amazing. Tonight was probably the proudest moment of my career, even if I would have preferred to return as a face."

"Really? Better than when you won the title last year?"

"It's close, but yeah. At 'Mania I got to reach the pinnacle of this industry, but when I got injured I lost all of that. So to be able to come back earlier and know that I might get that belt back and that the company still sees me as a main event guy means a lot."

"Did you just go Rollins mode?" Rebecca asks, laughing

"Rollins mode?" Colby responds, a confused smirk on his face.

"Yeah, when you accidentally jump into character when you're not actually working."

"Yeah, probably. Sorry…" At that moment, Rebecca's phone rang. Fetching it out of her bag, she smiled at the name displayed on the screen, Fergal Devitt. Colby instinctively reached to the dial to lower the volume of the song playing while she went to answer it.

"Hey, baby! How are you?" she says, silently mouthing her thanks at the volume adjustment. Colby smirked and continued to drive, trying to busy himself with the song to avoid listening in on the conversation between the woman in the car and her boyfriend on the other end of the phone line. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm travelling with Seth." she paused for a second "He's driving but I can put the phone on speaker for you if you want?" With that, she took the phone from her ear and pressed the button to switch it to loud speaker.

"Hey, Rollins. How you doing?" Fergal said, his accent creating an echo throughout the car

"Good. It feels great to be back on the road after so long away."

"Yeah, I'd imagine. Anyway, I'll let you get back to driving. Call me some time before Money in the Bank and we'll catch up properly."

"Cool, will do man. See you later." With that, Rebecca turned the phone off speaker and continued to converse with him for a bit.

"Ok, bye baby! Love you!" she waited for a second, listening to his response, before hanging up. They drove on in silence for a bit, both waiting for the other to say something. "You can turn the song back up now if you want." Rebecca jokes, earning a sheepish grin from Colby as they continued on the journey from Baltimore to Norfolk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I know I haven't updated in more than a week now, but I've been quite busy and have been waiting for the chance to write something of actual quality- I didn't want to just put out a crap chapter for the sake of writing something. Once again, thanks for reading the story and don't forget to leave a review, your opinion means a lot to me because it can only help me improve the story… So, without further ado, let's get into Chapter 4.**

Rebecca was backstage at SmackDown sitting watching the show with Mercedes and Ashley in the locker-room. Moments before, Rebecca had been telling her two friends that Colby was a bit nervous about the show tonight- with it being his first SmackDown since his return from injury a few days earlier. He did like his script for the night, not that he would tell Rebecca what he was doing- he wanted it to be as fun for her to watch as it would be for everyone else. The opening for the show had just finished when Colby's music hit. "Damn, Seth looks good in a suit though, Rebecca." Ashley teased.

"Fuck off, Ash," she replied defensively "I'm with Fergal, I'm not looking to get with him." After initially expressing worry that Rebecca was throwing away a good relationship to get with Colby, her friends (primarily Ashley) had changed their tune to friendly teasing. It was quite grating, she had been dealing with it all day after her workout, which she had done with Colby- as was seeming to be becoming the norm.

"Ok, ok. I'm just messing with you, calm down,"

"Well, fucking stop it."

With that, the two of them quieted down as Colby's music did the same in the arena and he stood there, soaking in the adoration from the crowd.

"How happy are you to see The Man back in this ring?!" Seth asked the fans, assuming their loud cheers to be their response "Well, I wish I could say the same to you." he finished before giving one of his trademark laughs and leaving the arena.

During the walk, Rebecca had burst out laughing, she had experience working as a heel on the Independent Scene prior to signing for WWE and had thought that Colby had always done his best work, promo or ring, as a heel. There was just something about him that made him so easy to hate, and it wasn't all the creative he had been given. From his arrogance while he walked to the ring, to the way he delivered every line of his promo as if he was offended by the existence of those watching. To his cocky smirk, as if he knew just how good looking he was.

Rebecca instinctively got up from her seat in the locker room during this thought, with the aim of catching Colby as he came through the curtain to the backstage area, ignoring the comments of her friends as she did so. She had no clue why she felt the need to congratulate Colby on his segment, firstly it was an easy day's work for him and secondly it was never something she'd done before- even after his promo the previous night. But even still, Rebecca felt as though she needed to see Colby and be one of the first people he saw after he walked through that curtain.

Still laughing as he came through the curtain, it took Colby a moment to realise that Rebecca was there. He didn't quite why, but that made a different kind of smile come across his face. Gone was the arrogant smirk that the fans were used to seeing on TV, replaced with a genuine smile of appreciation and warmth. He found himself grateful for Rebecca's company, he hadn't really had any female company, aside from his family, since his break-up with Zahra not long after his surgery. He knew that Rebecca's relationship with Fergal meant that he couldn't be with her in that way, yet he found himself longing for it, wishing that he could be. Yet, still he would appreciate Rebecca's friendliness for what it is and not try to come between her and Fergal, the last thing he wanted was for her to be upset.

Snapping out of his trance, he walked over to her. "Enjoy the promo that much?" he smirked, this time it being a Seth Rollins style smile.

"You wish. It was just hilarious and I wanted to congratulate you on a busy night's work." she replied, also smiling. "You writing your own stuff? That seems too good to be written by creative." she finished as they started to walk towards the locker-room.

"Yeah, actually, I write most of my stuff. Creative still give me stuff, but I tend to take it as pointers for what I want to say, as opposed to a script."

"Really? How do you get away with it." Rebecca replies, surprise evident in her voice.

"Hunter," he stated simply "when I started working with The Authority, he took a bigger role in showing me how to engage a crowd in a promo, giving me the responsibility of writing my own stuff with his supervision. After I won the title, I started doing it without his help. Me and Jon completely wrote our entire feud over the belt last year."

"Well, you'll just have to put in a good word for me with the boss, so I can get to writing my own stuff. I always just improvised on the indies and sometimes find it difficult to memorise my script for the night. It would be a lot easier if I would be allowed a more important role in the way Becky Lynch is portrayed on-screen."

"What should Seth tell me?" Hunter announces, shocking both Rebecca and Colby with his sudden presence.

"Oh! Colby was just telling me that he comes up with his own stuff for promos, and I was talking to him about how I find putting a personality into the script I'm given can sometimes be hard. I was sort of wondering if I could be extended the same luxury." Rebecca states between pants, trying to regain her breath after succumbing to her boss' jump scare "With your guidance, of course." she quickly adds, not wanting to rub Hunter the wrong way with her confidence.

"Well, I'm glad that you're taking more of an interest in your character, Becky," Hunter always referred to the wrestlers by their ring names as opposed to using their birth names. He felt it made him seem more approachable and more like 'one of the guys' rather than the executive his position made him, "it's certainly something we'll discuss in the future." he finished. "Good job out there, Seth. I know you were hoping to come back as a face, and believe me, I lobbied for it too. But you're doing great at turning the sympathy into heat. I'll see you guys Monday." and with that, he walked away, heading towards Gorilla Position to watch the rest of the show from there.

Colby and Rebecca stood in silence for a second, slightly bewildered at how suddenly Hunter had appeared, and how he left just as quickly. "Well that went well." Colby remarked, earning a giggle from Rebecca.

 **A/N Again, sorry about the lack of updates recently, I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I'm going to try and get another chapter up later today, and at the very least up by Friday. I'm hoping to get three chapters out by Sunday, so look out for them. Thanks for reading, and leave a review if there's anything you want to see in the future.**


End file.
